Through Sorrow's Flames
by The water Lilly
Summary: After the incident with the Lucifractor in the spring, Benny and Ethan are still recovering, trying to return to normal. But with Sarah and Jesse away trying to locate the other vampires, Benny having new and strange visions, and a mysterious new group in Whitechapel called "The Council of the Warlocks" there maybe too many interesting happenings for them to handle alone.


**Author's Note: Hello world of Fanfiction. While I am currently working on both my Thunderbirds story "Take off" and my Big Four story, ideas, as they often do, keep coming after me like hounds on a hunt. So here is one of the new ideas that I have and more will follow soon, along with updates for my other stories. **

**Lots of Love to you all. **

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything cool including My Baby Sitter's a Vampire, Atticus Finch, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.)**

Chapter 1: Kindling

He watched the flames creep closer and closer as he choked on the fumes of the smoke. The very air he breathed had begun to burn his lungs before the fire even touched him. He attempted to pull apart the bindings on his wrist, keeping him firmly against the crude wooden pole. His writs bleed from his efforts, but did not lose the grip the rope had on him. He tried to call out to the figure standing by, watching, but the smoke stole the words in his mouth, replacing them with an ashy taste and harsh coughs. The flames finally reached him, and as the fire began it's steady and climb, he screamed in agony. The pain was merciless and unending, while the fire became greedy and made its way up to his midsection. He tried screaming again, begging, pleading for the people standing by to help him. But as darkness began to surround his vision, offering an escape from the pain, he realized that no one was coming to help him.

"Benjamin Cyrus Weir! Wake up this instant!"

Benny shot up, sweat pouring down his forehead, and accidently knocked his cast covered arm into the bedside table. He groaned, pulling the offending appendage close to his chest. He looked up to see his Grandma sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hey grandma," he said through gritted teeth and a smile, "what's up?"

"I'd just as soon ask you that. I heard you screaming, are you trying to give me a heart attack young man?" " She replied somewhat sternly, although Benny could see in her eyes that she was truly worried.

"I'm fine grandma," he told her standing up, "it was just a nightmare."

"Must've been some nightmare." His grandmother said stiffly. "What was it about?"

Benny paused considering lying to her so as not to worry her any further, but he also knew that lying to her was practically impossible. So as he began to get dressed, he told her a distortion of the truth.

"It was the fire."

She nodded sadly. It wasn't as though Benny hadn't had nightmares about the fire before. But they were different. Usually it was the fire that happened in his home when he was five. The fire that became the reason Benny now lived with his grandmother and visited the White Chapel Cemetery every April 15th. His grandmother helped him place on his sling, and rubbed his back.

"You know," she said, "you look a little warm, if you want, I can call the school, and tell them that you're staying home sick today."

Benny smiled, thinking about it for a moment, then shook his head, "No thanks gram, I'm fine, besides, Ethan and I are gonna hang out at his place after school, work on some homework, play some video games, you know average teenage boy stuff."

"All right," his grandma sighed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "If you're sure."

"Thanks grandma," he said, taking off down the stairs and out the door, he called back, "I'll see you tonight!"

As he shut the door behind him, and began the walk toward school, Benny smiled thinking that maybe he wasn't as bad of a liar as he thought. The truth was that after school, he and Ethan were going to do some more research as to where the Vampires had all gone. After the lucifractor exploded, taking the former principal of Whitechapel's high school down with it, most of the vampires had disappeared including, Rory and Erica. Sarah and Jesse had taken off to find them, and since Ethan and Benny were both still healing, they were forced to stay behind. But that didn't mean they were just going to sit back and do nothing. The chill of the fall air slowly began to shake the last bit of sleep off of him as walked along the sidewalk, running through spells in his head. What he didn't see, was a figure standing across the street, watching his every move like a hawk watching its prey.

Evelyn Weir hated being lied to. Her grandson lied the same way that her son had and they both had the exact same tell. Whenever her son had lied to her to try to get away with something, his left eyebrow would arch ever so slightly. Benny's would do the same, as it had when he had talked to her this morning. After hearing Benny's scream, she had run into his room and seeing that he was having a nightmare, she decided to enter his subconscious. She had hoped to calm him down from within the dream, but she was unable to enter. Something was blocking her magic and that was when she realized it was not a dream, but rather a vision, similar to the ones Ethan had. Though she could not enter the vision herself, she knew that whatever it was had terrified her grandson and that did not sit well with her at all. Just over a year ago, she had finally revealed his powers to him and within that short period of time, his powers had grown far stronger and faster than she had anticipated. So as she sat in the living room of the Weir home, listening to the dial tone on her cellphone, she hoped that her friend would tell her that her fears and worries were wrong, and events were not about to happen as they had been foretold years ago.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" a gruff British man answered.

"Honestly you don't have me on speed dial yet Rupert?" Evelyn asked, "I think I am somewhat offended."

"Evelyn," the man replied much more pleasantly, "you know I don't know how to work all this newfangled technology."

"You always preferred the company of books anyway." Evelyn replied smiling for the first time since she had woken up this morning.

"I assume this isn't a social call is it?'

Evelyn sighed, "Unfortunately no, I wouldn't have called you otherwise, what with you moving you're save the world mission globally now."

"Well, it appears as though it's not just my mission now anymore is it? Speaking of, how is your grandson doing, you haven't told me about him since your report on the lucifractor incident. "

"I'm afraid that's why I'm calling."

Evelyn began to explain to him the morning's events and when she was finished, she asked, "Please tell me I'm wrong Rupert, please tell me that this isn't actually happening to him."

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure," Rupert sighed, "I would have to research a few things before saying for certain…"

"Rupert, if this is happening, then we don't have the time for research, the council will be coming here and after all the work I've put into trying to give him a normal life…"

"Calm down Evelyn," Rupert stopped her, "just keep an eye on him for now, and if the council does show up, then call me and I will be in Whitechapel in less than an hour."

Evelyn smiled, "You hate teleportation Rupert."

"It's not as bad as it used to be."

"You would get sick every time we traveled."

"Not every time."

Evelyn laughed, then said, "Thank you Rupert. I appreciate all the help I can get."

"I will do what I can," Rupert replied, "I promise you Evelyn, we will do everything we can to keep Benjamin safe."

"All right then," Evelyn replied, "Take care of yourself, and send Willow my love when you see her.

**AN: I'm not sure why I thought these two universes should meet, but I think they work well together.**

**Review please!**


End file.
